


Big Guy

by Zumberge



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Macro/Micro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:00:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28514592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zumberge/pseuds/Zumberge
Summary: College basketball player get big.  Teammate and boyfriend is nearby.  Despite the title, no Baneposting takes place.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Big Guy

Of all the members of the basketball team at college, two turned the most heads: Dustin, naturally tanned and sandy-haired, and Brett, fair-skinned with dark hair. While their looks certainly brought them their share of admirers, equally attention-getting was their teamwork on the court. There was an almost preternatural connection between them, moving practically in unison when they played.

Brett gave Dustin a swat on the ass as he walked past. "Good job, manlet!"

Their behavior off the court was another matter entirely.

Dustin stopped, turning as he gave Brett a look. "Good job to you too," he deadpanned. "...and could you stop calling me that?"

"Calling you what?"

"'Manlet.' I'm five-foot-ten."

Brett approached him. "I'm six-three." He held up his hand to the top of his head, bringing it out and down onto Dustin's. "It's not my fault you're on the tiny side."

"How is that tiny?"

"When you're on a college basketball team." Grinning, he mussed Dustin's hair. "Now go take a shower, shorty, it smells like you rolled in something."

*****

The shower was short, but it gave Dustin time to fume a little about his treatment at the hands of Brett. He wasn't normally like this, just on the court, which was so infuriating.

He dried off his hair with a towel before changing into a t-shirt and shorts. Digging around in his bag, he produced a bottle of pills, purchased from a new age medicine store some days before. Asking about them was a minor comedy of errors, owing largely to him asking for some way to become bigger without specifying what he meant, though after a bit both he and the clerk ended up on the same wavelength. Opening it, he checked the label and, noting the lack of a serving size and the phrase "homeopathic dilution," shrugged and emptied a few into his mouth, washing them down with a draught from his bottle of water.

Dustin sat down, and as he went to put on his sneakers he was suddenly struck by a sudden fit of tension in his muscles. He froze, fearing he was cramping up, before things seemed to relax and the feeling abated. Resuming dressing he slid his foot partway into his sneaker, only to find it unusually cramped. Confused, he raised it up, peering into the inside; as he moved he felt his shirt ride up around his armpits, and he was suddenly aware of a snugness in the front of his briefs that was both uncomfortable and curiously welcome. Plucking at his clothes, he stood, finding his line of sight to be higher than he remembered. Glancing down at the bottle of pills in his bag, he smiled wryly. "I think Brett needs to see this."

*****

Of all the things Brett could have expected from Dustin when he stepped back out onto the court, suddenly being a foot taller wasn't one of them. He ran a few possible responses and questions through his head, eventually settling on, "what."

Dustin grinned. "Hi, manlet."

Brett shook his head slowly before shrugging helplessly. "Okay. You got me. You're... a foot taller now. I don't know how you did it, but you did."

"So are you going to stop?"

"You know I didn't mean anything by it." He looked him over. "Are, uh, you going to stop?"

"Stop what?"

"Stop growing."

"I'm not-" He gave Brett a once-over; he was definitely, unmistakably shorter than he was a moment ago. He felt his clothing suddenly grow snug around him, more of his midriff becoming exposed. "I'm still growing?"

"Are you supposed to be?"

"I don't know!" Dustin's shirt and shorts pulled tight, revealing every contour of his fit form as he grew past eye-to-shoulder with Brett and into eye-to-chest territory. "To be honest I didn't think it was going to happen this quickly." There was a series of rips and pops as the seams on his clothing gave way, his body pushing the fabric apart to expose stretches of tan skin. His shorts fell free, while his shirt held on to him as the collar grew tight. Reaching up, he tore it apart with his hands and let it drop just as his underwear gave up the ghost, leaving him standing nude in the gymnasium and entirely on display for Brett.

"Well, what did you- wow."

"Brett!" Dustin covered himself up with both hands, now now nearly double Brett's height. "Focus!"

"Sorry, sorry! What did you do? What caused this?"

"I took some pills, okay?" He looked up; the ceiling, once distant, was starting to approach him faster than he would have liked. "They're in my bag. Maybe there's someone you can call to figure out how to stop this or, or reverse it."

"Okay, I'll go look. Just..." He gestured, circling around him as he headed into the lockers. "Stay calm."

Dustin sighed. "Right."

He moved towards the center of the court, turning to and fro, trying not to panic as he reached a height where he could dunk a basketball simply by holding out his arm. An indoor arena meant to hold dozens of people was now, to him, the scale of his bedroom and growing smaller. He eyed the double doors; once he could walk through them shoulder-to-shoulder with three other people, now he would have to crawl through them to leave, and the fit was getting tighter by the second.

As his head neared the roof he stooped down, buying him some more time until it crept up again towards the rafters. Lowering himself down he sat on the floor, legs stretching across the court, the large, open gym now a constricting box. As he pressed his palms flat against the ceiling, wondering if he would break through the steel and concrete building or simply be crushed by his own growth, he felt his body stop edging across the floor. As much as he wanted to breathe a sigh of relief, he was completely trapped, utterly nude, and quite massive, unsure of what to do.

"Wow."

Dustin turned his head, looking down to see Brett standing outside the door. He hadn't changed, but for Dustin's size he may as well had been an action figure.

"Did you... stop?"

He glanced around. "I think I did. At least I hope so. Did you find the pills?"

"Yeah, there was a number on the bottle. Do you want the good news or the bad news first?"

"How bad is the bad news?"

"They last a while." He gestured to Dustin's leg. "Can I get through?"

"Oh, sorry." He bent his leg, and Brett effortlessly strode underneath, heading for the court in front of Dustin. "What's the good news?"

"The good news," he said, removing his shirt, "is that it wears off faster if you get it out of your system." Stopping briefly, he pulled down his pants, tossing them aside before doing the same with his underwear.

"Okay. Why are you stripping?"

Brett gave him a look. "You can't be this dumb."

Dustin blushed. "Brett, I'm thirty feet tall!"

"I think it's more like forty. But that-" He pointed; embarrassed, Dustin's hands flew to cover himself up. "-is just my size."

Despite himself, Dustin could feel himself growing hard. He stammered for a bit, eventually forcing out a, "but- but I'm huge!"

"Dustin, before this you made sure I didn't choke on you. I think I can trust you not to crush me."

After that, their evening went about as you'd expect, and Dustin shrank back down to normal size before classes began for the day. The only evidence of any strange goings-on was a curious mess in the center of the court, which was regarded by most as an early senior prank. Of course, what Brett failed to mention was that his "assistance" wasn't part of the cure. But then again, the placebo effect can work wonders.


End file.
